Who is my Hero?
by angryvampire
Summary: Harry is in love with Hermione, but can't tell her.. Hermione is getting raped and can't tell him. Warning this story may be graphic, so please do not read unless you are of age.
1. Chapter 1

And this is how it ends. And this is how it ends. Hermione Granger kept reading the same words over and over again in her textbook. She was too busy thinking about her boyfriend Dean, and the special plans that he made tonight. They were going to have a date in the library. Not the most romantic place for a date, but it was far away from suspecting eyes. Most people were against her and Dean, and Hermione really didn't understand why. Dean was a great guy, he paid attention to her, and he loved her for the girl that she was. But Ron didn't really understand that. He kept telling Hermione that she could do better, kept telling her to take her time. Yet he wouldn't take his own advice, as he was in a very heated relationship with Luna. (They had been together ever since the end of fifth year and they were now well into their seventh year.) It had been a year since Voldermort's downfall, and everybody was trying to get back to normal. Luna had really been there for Ron when Fred died. She pulled his head into her lap and stroked his head and rubbed his back. The two had been inseparable since.

Harry on the other hand was often moody, he hated the fact that she was with Dean which made no sense to Hermione, because Dean and Harry were friends, but Harry was always cautioning her, and reminding her that if she ever needed someone to talk to he would always be here for her. Harry was the best friend that anyone could have. He really cared about his friends and he would die to protect them. Hermione thought that, that alone was very noble. She only wished that she could help him, he chose to hide in the past instead of facing the future. He was afraid of getting really close to someone again, or at least that is what Hermione though, because Harry would bolt every time he started to get close to any person. And then after that Harry had to deal with the guilt of hurting whatever person he was bolting from.

Ginny and Hermione were not on the best of terms anymore, because Ginny still fancied Harry, but the only female that Harry would willingly talk to was Hermione and that was still not very often. Harry liked to spend his free time either flying on a broom, or locked in his dormitory. So Ginny was quite an angry girl at the moment, and there was nothing that Hermione could say to make matters better. Needless to say though she tried. She would constantly bring Ginny up in the conversations that she and Harry had. Harry had just been through so much, she desperately wished that somebody could find a way to heal him. Ever since Cedric Diggory died he had become the most closed up morose person she had ever seen.

At that moment Dean came up behind her and gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips, then stuck his tongue in her ear. "Eww Dean!" Hermione said as she pushed him away. "urg that is soo gross, why would you do something like that?" Dean replied with a cheeky grin and said,

"Well I can't help it that I want you so bad."

"Dean! Shush people can hear you, you know." Hermione said turning her head in all directions around the great hall, to see if people were paying attention. But surprisingly everyone was paying attention to something other than them. Dean shrugged and kissed her again, and then left her to her work. Hermione was kind of fuming. She would have to tell Dean that he could never tell her that he wanted her when they were infront of other people. Really that boy needed to learn some class. A guy can't just go up to his girlfriend and tell her that he wants her.

Harry looked up from his parchment just in time to see Dean come up behind Hermione and stick his tongue in her ear. He was kind of glad to see Hermione pull away, then Dean had to tell Hermione that he wanted her. 'Well who wouldn't?' Harry thought as he looked over her. She had the most amazing smile and the most passionate eyes he had ever seen. It was weird, she was his best friend and lately she was all that he could think about. He even dreamed of her. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. But he would do anything to look into her eyes and tell her that he loved her. He almost told her when she kissed him on the cheek at kings cross last year, but Ron was with them and that would have been very awkward. Needless to say Harry watched Hermione from a distance and thought about her all the time.. especially in his fantasies... He knew that Ginny really liked him, but she was definitely a little sister and that would just be too awkward. Harry knew that he would have to do something about that very soon though. When he and Hermione talked at night she ALWAYS brought Ginny up in conversation and he knew that she was just waiting for him to tell her that he liked Ginny that way too. 'well that is NOT going to happen.' Harry thought to himself.

Harry was really looking forward to tonight, tonight were quidditch trials and he was going to have a killer tryout. He couldn't wait to fly in the air again. It was one place where he could allow himself to let go of everything and just enjoy the ride. Although he and Ginny would be trying out for the same position and that might get awkward, but still it was away from all the troubles in his life. He just needed to tell Hermione how he felt, but she was happy with Dean and he didn't want to make their friendship awkward. What if she didn't feel the same way? Well then he would feel really stupid.. So he would just watch her from a distance and think about her constantly... yep he decided that was obviously the best thing for him to do in this situation.

Hermione went upstairs to change for her date, she was debating what to wear.. should she wear something sexy? Or should she just go casual? After some debate she decided to go casual and put on some light wash jeans and a form fitting light pink tee shirt with matching pink sneakers. She decided against makeup as she didn't really like it and Dean saw her without makeup all the time. She waved her wand over her hair and it fell down in soft loose curls. Hermione walked down to meet Dean who met her at the bottom of the stairs. When he saw her he smiled and grabbed her around the waist to kiss her again. This time she responded to it, and he was the one to break the kiss. Then he grabbed her hand and they walked to the library. She walked through the door and several hands grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Hermione screamed and Dean burst out laughing. "You honestly think that, that will work for you? I put a silencing spell on you when I kissed you today, and I'm the only one who can remove it." Hermione glared daggers at him and felt her wand pulled out of her arm holster and then it was handed to Dean.

"Dean what the hell are you doing? It's five o'clock and I haven't eaten anything, and why are there so many people here?" Hermione asked confused, scared where this could go.

"Well Hermione, look at you, you're asking a question! And you don't know the answer.. well anyway, I told you I wanted you today, and you got in my face about it, so I hired these guys here, there are 15 of them, and today I get you, however I want. And I will continue to get you however and whenever I want." He grabbed a vial out of his pocket and put it to her face. "you know what this is?" Hermione nodded, she recognized the poison, it was one of the deadliest, just one drop and you're in pain writhing on the floor for a day, it was a horrible poison, it made you go crazy with the pain of it.

"Well," Dean continued. "You will do whatever I tell you, you'll come when I tell you to, and if you tell ANYONE about this, I will put a drop or more into Harry, Ron, and Ginny's drinks. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded to show him that she understood.

"Good." Dean said. "Okay lets move her and tie her up." Hermione glared at him again. She couldn't believe that this was Dean, that he was capable of doing this, he was going to rape her, she knew that, and there was nothing that she could do about that. She felt the hands tie her wrists and ankles then she felt someone on top of her. She turned her head away, but then she felt two hands grab her head and turn it to face whoever was on top of her. Then she felt the person start to kiss her. She struggled against her bonds, but she was tightly bound.

Then the person tore his lips form her and spoke. "Hey I forgot to tell you, remember I said that I hired these guys to help me? Well I had no money, so you are also going to do whatever they want, whenever they want, same conditions, same rules." Dean said smirking. Then he pulled off her shirt and bra and, and untied her shoes, he took off her socks and pulled her pants down with such force, that he ripped her panties on one side. Then he started rubbing the inside of her thighs. Hermione was biting her tongue, she HATED this, how come it's always the smart girl who's the least careful, and gets herself and nasty situations? She decided to zone out, but that was a bad idea, because Dean knew that she was zoning out and he took a knife out and cut her leg. Hermione screamed out in pain. "Didn't like that did you? Well if you stay with me, it won't happen again." He slid his hand all the way up her leg and then proceeded to feel her. Dean fumbled around seeming to get frustrated." Where is it? Where the fuck is it?" then he smiled and stuck his fingers inside of her. It felt like someone was slowly shaving the skin off. It hurt so much. Then he positioned himself on top of her, and shoved himself inside of her. Hermione screamed out in pain again, it went on for several minutes, and then he removed himself. Then he stood over her head and forced her mouth open and shoved himself inside it. He grabbed her head and moved it up and down in a fast steady motion. Hermione was so grossed out she threw up. Dean laughed and made her eat it.

Hermione wanted to kill him, but soon it was over and some other guy was on top doing the same things. It went on and on. Eventually it stopped and Dean pulled out another potion vial. Hermione didn't recognize it. Dean opened her mouth and forced it down her throat. It tasted sweet, and bitter and was very hot going down. He then let her get dressed and told her she was free to leave. Hermione glanced at her cell phone and the clock read almost midnight! She was three hours late for her meeting with Harry. She ran to the common room and found a note from Harry telling her that he was going to bed. He was sure she was having fun on her date, so he chose to go to bed and said that they would talk later. 'hmm.' she thought 'if he only knew how much 'fun' I was having on my so called date.' Just the thought off it was making her cry. So she climbed the stairs and went to bed.

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling great, she slept well and was wide awake. She was looking forward to today... Oh god she wanted to have sex, that was what she wanted for breakfast. She got up put on a mini skirt and low cut shirt and left the dormitory. She walked along and she felt Draco Malfoy's eyes on her. That just made her want it more. She marched up to him, grabbed his arm and shoved him in an empty classroom. Draco looked absolutely bewildered, but Hermione ignored that, and started kissing him. She looked at him and said "I don't know why, but I am craving some sex right now, you're a guy so you want it too, so this will be our secret." Draco nodded and she reached for his pants and undid them, she yanked his boxers and took his throbbing member in her hand. Then she put it in her mouth and sucked hard. Draco moaned, and then he moaned some more. Soon she found herself against a wall and she was the one moaning... After they were done they got dressed and didn't say a word.

After potions class Hermione met up with Terry Boot and they did it in a broom cubboard. When she was finished with him, she found Crabbe, and then Goyle. Then she found Ernie and they did it in another classroom. Then she ate lunch and several more guys came up to ask her and she made appointments with each of them. Then she spotted Dean and she ran to him jumped on him and started heavily making out with him. She broke away to breathe, "Dean, I want you so bad, when can I have you?" So they went to a classroom and had several rounds of it. Dean told her to meet him in the library at 7 and she could have even more.

In the library Dean was smirking. His plan was going perfectly, the potion was making Hermione extremely horny, and she was becoming the school slut, he wondered how wild she would go... He grabbed the jug of oil from his bag and started to rub it all over her. The oil was supposed to excite the woman to no end and would work within fifteen minutes. And work it did. He only had to touch her and she was a wildcat. After many hours, he gave her more potion and the two left for the common room.

Hermione was indeed becoming the school slut before breakfast she would meet with 10 guys and then Draco, in between classes she's find someone, and at night she was always with Dean. She was becoming crazy and her friends were really worried.

Harry was really worried for Hermione, she was NOT herself and she refused to talk to him, because he wouldn't have sex with her. So he began to follow her around, he followed her to the library and saw Dean give her the potion. Then Dean threw it in the trash and the two left eventually. Harry grabbed the vial out of the trash, and pocketed it. Then he started researching until he found the antidote. The next night he met them in the library and stunned Dean, Harry grabbed Hermione and kissed her full on the mouth. It turned into a very deep and passionate kiss. When they broke apart Hermione looked dazed but after awhile she regained her focus. Harry opened his mouth and asked." So Hermione... Do you want to have sex?"

Hermione just looked at him. "No.. why would I?" Harry felt relief that the antidote worked, but that relief was short lived when Hermione sank to the floor sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sank to the floor, gathering the sobbing girl into his arms. He didn't know what to do, how to make her feel better, he just held her and let her cry. It seemed like she had cried for hours when Harry noticed she had fallen asleep. Hermione was lightly snoring on his chest. Harry put her arms around his neck and interlocked her fingers, swiftly picking her up. She was a lightweight and many hours of working out made Harry strong enough so the sleeping girl weighed like nothing in his arms. He swooped down to the floor again and grabbed the invisibility cloak. He threw it over his head engulfing both of them in it. Then he walked out the door and through the castle to the common room. Throwing the cloak off of his shoulders he carried her up the stairs to her room and tucked her into bed.

Harry walked up the stairs to his room. He was really angry he had to take several deep breaths to control his anger and keep his from beating the crap out of Dean. Poor Hermione, she was a strong person, but how was she going to deal with this? Harry was so worried about her. How was she going to get past this? Would she ever get past it? How would she feel about him, he hoped their friendship wouldn't get awkward because of last night, and all the times she asked Harry for sex. Harry tossed and turned all night, he couldn't get the image of Hermione in his arms sobbing her heart out, she was broken, and Harry didn't know how to fix it.

Dean was pissed, Harry ruined everything, Hermione was his, not Harry's and he wasn't going to give up on Hermione, Dean liked to control her, it was so much fun to see her break every time he fucked her. Once he was sure, Harry was sleeping, he crept out of bed and into Hermione's room, because there were very few girls in Hermione's year, each girl got their own room. Dean knew this would work to his advantage. He was so happy, he could break her every night after Harry went to bed. He walked into the room closed the door, and put a silencing spell on the room. He grabbed her wand off the bedside table and hid it under the bed. Then using a spell he removed his and her clothes. Then he used a spell to tie her hands up. Lastly, he put a spell on her so he would have complete control over her body. Basically she would be weak, she wouldn't be able to struggle. This was going to be fun. He was so excited, just seeing her tied up and helpless made him start to go hard. He was going to make her enjoy this. He was going to make her cum over and over again and he was going to make her beg. He set the room so it would be light in the room, but to the outside it would look like the light wasn't on. He knew it was time to wake her up.

Hermione woke up to somebody shaking her. Figuring her had overslept she shook herself awake and was met by Dean's smirk. " Hey my little whore, long time, no see." Hermione closed her eyes to drown him out, she tried to get up but found she couldn't Dean reached out a hand to slap her. " I see my spell is working, you can't fight me, I have control over your body, I put a spell on you, that only I can remove. So this is how it's going to be." Dean told her. " I am going to fuck you whenever I want, every night, you will be tied up, and if you EVER tell anyone I will kill everyone you care about. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded her head as tears dripped down her face. " Also, starting tomorrow, you are going to start dating Harry, I want to see you all over him tomorrow morning, this way nobody will suspect anything. You're going to tell him you want to be with him to forget me, do you understand this?" Hermione nodded again. Dean continued "You're going to do everything I tell you to, if you don't you'll be punished, and last of all, I'm going to make you enjoy this, I'm going to make it hurt, but force you to cum over and over again, and scream my name, I'm going to make you beg, even tho you won't want to." Hermione nodded again, knowing she couldn't do anything. Dean laughed, this was SO much fun. "ok, here are the rules you must follow to dating Harry." Dean ordered " You have to kiss him tomorrow, at breakfast in front of everyone, you have to make out with him in front of the whole school, if I don't see this, you will be punished tomorrow night. You can do whatever you want with him, you can even have sex with him, He is not allowed to spend the night with you, and you aren't allowed to spend it with him either. You have to make him believe you want him. Understand?" Hermione nodded again. This was her nightmare. Not only was he going to rape her every night, he was going to make her enjoy it, and he was taking advantage of her feelings toward Harry.

"Good, now be a good little bitch and get on your knees on the floor," Dean ordered. Hermione complied and got on her knees looking up at him. Dean grabbed his wand and put a spell on her making her clit vibrate just enough to turn her on, but not enough to get a release. Then he opened her mouth and stuck his penis in it, grabbed her head and started fucking her mouth. She had no gag reflex, so she could take all of him, over and over again. It was freaking great. He could already see Hermione struggling with her feelings, it was starting to feel good to her, but she hated it. Dean moaned, this was so good.

Hermione was freaked out, she hated this, it was so wrong, she tried as hard as she could, but she was starting to feel good, she was starting to enjoy being raped. This was so wrong, it was twisted and Dean was evil to do this to her. She was dreading tomorrow, Harry had saved her, and she was going to have to mess with his heart and she hated it. She was trying to hard, not to feel anything as Dean abused her mouth, but she couldn't it felt good and she couldn't stop it. She HATED him, she wished she could kill him, and she hated him even more for making her think that. But it felt good, and she couldn't help but let out a small moan.

Hearing her moan, turned Dean on so bad, she was enjoying it, and hating it at the same time, he knew this was twisted, but he didn't care, he wanted her, she was his, his property and he could do what he liked with her. He adjusted the spell to make her vibrate faster. She let out another moan. Dean was a good wizard so he didn't need his wand to perform magic. He started twitching in her mouth he knew he was going to cum soon, but he wanted her to cum first, He made the spell go faster and she screamed cumming all over the floor. Then she looked up at Dean with a loathing glare. He smirked, she hated him, but he could live with it.

After awhile Dean was ready for more. He grabbed her, and bent her over the bed and ripped into her ass, causing Hermione to screech out in pain as tears poured down her cheeks. After what seemed like eternity it was over and Dean left, after telling her all the rules again. Hermione sunk to her bed sobbing her heart out. Since when did she become the weak little girl she saw in the mirror right now? And tomorrow she was going to have to play with Harry's heart. Seeing it was light outside she grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower.

She got dressed, then performed a charm to cover all the bruises and cuts all over her body, then applied makeup to make her face look flawless. Then she went down in the common room, waiting for Harry to come down, she decided that she would rather talk to Harry alone, then in front of the whole school. So she sat down and waited for Harry.


End file.
